Endless Night
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: JaeJoong novelis khusus dewasa, memiliki fans yg ditemuinya lewat media chatting. Merasa cocok ia berjanji bertemu di kafe dg fansnya itu, Park Yoochun. Tp yang ditemui bukan Yoochun tp sahabat Yoochun, Jung Yunho yg ternyata seorang penari striptis. Pertemuan tak diduga yang membuat keduanya saling tertarik. Malam yg tanpa akhir dg hasrat yg saling menggebu. [YunJae-BL-NC] DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Ini bisa dibilang FF yg lumayan fenomenal di tahun 2011-2012an, karena salah satu authornya aka Amel hiatus, jd FF ini sempet terhenti. Dan karena banyak permintaan dari readers lama FF ini yg PM saya baik ke akun FFn maupun FB jd saya merayu kak Dee (authornya) utk lanjutin cerita ini, dan kebetulan beliau bersedia melanjutkan cerita ini, jadi saya bantu mempostingnya.

Sesuai janji saya update chapter 1A nya, wlopun 1A tapi chapter ini sangat panjang 6k+ words.

Sekali lagi, Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari authornya uantuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

Title : Endless Night

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu add in the next chapter

Rating : NC 21/ Yaoi

Special cast: Kim Moonchul, Jung Yonghwa, Jungshin

Author: Yoshitsune aka Amel and Fujoshinta aka Dee

Chap: 1A

Jae Joong PoV-

Namaku Kim Jae Joong. Umurku dua puluh empat tahun. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang memiliki cita-cita luar biasa. Aku adalah seorang penulis novel, penulis novel khusus dewasa lebih tepatnya. Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir agar novel yang kutulis dapat terkenal di seluruh negeri dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dengan bakat menulis yang kumiliki, aku ingin karya-karyaku dikenal seperti halnya karya Shakespeare yang telah mendunia walau sebenarnya sangat sulit diwujudkan. Tapi itulah yang kuinginkan sejak memutuskan menjadi penulis. Setiap orang boleh memilki cita-cita, bukan? Dan itulah yang ingin kuwujudkan saat ini.

Sudah empat tahun aku bersembunyi di balik nama Han Yoo Hwan sebagai penulis novel khusus dewasa yang di dalamnya berisi kisah cinta romantis dan menggairahkan. Anak di bawah umur tidak diperkenankan membaca novelku karena seks terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Tapi jika ada yang masih nekad membacanya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena begitulah anak muda. Makin dilarang, makin ingin melakukan. Makin disembunyikan, malah semakin ingin tahu. Seperti halnya aku saat masih SMA dulu. Dimana awal pekerjaanku dimulai dari sebuah ruangan kecil dan sunyi di daerah Chungnam, kampung halamanku.

Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana aku berbohong pada keluargaku setiap selesai makan malam. Kukatakan pada mereka jika aku ke kamar untuk belajar. Ya.., memang benar aku belajar. Tapi bukan pelajaran sekolah yang kupelajari, melainkan pelajaran yang biasanya dipelajari pemuda tujuh belas tahun sepertiku saat itu. Hampir setiap malam aku membaca novel dewasa yang dipinjamkan oleh temanku untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu akan seks. Tiga atau empat jam bisa aku habiskan untuk membaca puluhan bahkan ratusan halaman yang menceritakan sepasang kekasih saling mencintai bertemu dan bercinta dengan konflik rumit yang menghiasi kisah cinta mereka.

Sering membaca menjadikanku tertantang membuat cerita sendiri. Aku membeli sebuah buku kosong dan mulai mengeluarkan segala imajinasi yang nantinya akan kutunjukkan kepada teman-teman dekat untuk dibaca. Dengan coretan disana-sini, kata-kata vulgar yang ada di setiap halaman, dan tulisan acak-acakan, sebuah buku pun nyaris dipenuhi oleh cerita-cerita aneh karanganku karena didalam cerita itu tidak ada alur dan konflik yang bisa mengaduk-aduk emosi pembaca. Aku bukanlah penulis profesional yang mahir melakukan pada bagian sisi alur dan konflik imemang pada saat itu, sebab dari awal sampai akhir cerita aku hanya menulis adegan seks yang sukses membuat nafsu teman-temanku tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Aku mencintai duniaku. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Karena itu juga, aku tahan duduk berjam-jam di hadapan laptop untuk menuangkan imajinasi liar yang terperangkap di otakku. Tidak peduli pagi, siang, atau malam, begitu inspirasi datang aku akan segera menghampiri laptop hitamku yang setia menemani bagaikan seorang istri. Benda itu sudah menjadi bagian diriku yang tak terpisahkan. Tidur bersama, menyentuhnya, dan membelainya bagaikan membelai seorang wanita sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku.

Dulu tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku memiliki identitas ganda. Aku merahasiakannya rapat-rapat bahkan dari keluargaku sekali pun. Menurutku lebih nyaman bekerja diam-diam seperti ini tanpa publikasi dari media cetak atau elektronik karena aku menyukai ketenangan. Cukuplah jika Han Yoo Hwan dan karyanya saja yang terkenal. Dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati hidup tenang sebagai Kim Jae Joong yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sepintar apapun menyimpan rahasia, pada akhirnya nanti akan terbongkar juga. Jika tidak oleh orang lain, pastilah oleh diri sendiri. Benar juga yang orang-orang katakan. Dan itulah yang terjadi denganku. Aku membongkar sendiri rahasia yang kusimpan selama ini. Orang itu adalah seorang teman chatting yang kukenal satu setengah bulan lalu. Namanya Park Yoo Chun. Dia adalah pembaca setia novel Han Yoo Hwan yang menurutnya sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Ada dua hal yang membuatku kagum dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Pertama, karena dia hapal semua puisi dan dialog-dialog penting di novelku. Kedua, dia akan memasukkan Han Yoo Hwan ke dalam daftar permintaan jika Tuhan akan memberinya tiga hal yang ingin dilakukan sebelum meninggal. Dia akan menulis ingin bertemu Han Yoo Hwan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya agar bisa meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang. Mengharukan sekali! Aku ingin menangis dibuatnya. Dan inilah yang menggerakkan hatiku untuk mengabulkan keinginan Park Yoo Chun walau pun Tuhan tidak memberikan tiga permintaan sebelum dia meninggal. Hari ini, sesuai perjanjian dua hari yang lalu, kami akan bertemu di tempat yang sudah disepakati

- End of PoV -

**..**

_**Endless Night**_

**..**

Jae Joong tersenyum di hadapan cermin saat melihat penampilannya yang sempurna. Tidak ada cela bagi dirinya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Semua begitu mengagumkan, hingga dia sendiri tidak tahan memuji bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin. Seperti ibu tiri Putri Salju yang bertanya pada cermin, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia, Jae Joong pun mulai mendekati cermin dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Siapa yang paling tampan di dunia? Pasti aku, kan? Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Seoul sangat panas hari ini. Berulang kali Jae Joong mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke wajah untuk memberi sedikit kesejukan. Keadaan ini makin diperparah karena dia memakai jaket hitam yang membuat keringatnya mulai bermunculan. Dua pendapat sedang memperebutkan tempat utama di kepalanya. Di satu sisi Jae Joong ingin melepas jaket yang mengganggu, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melepaskan, karena takut kulitnya menjadi hitam. Aset berharga harus dijaga sebaik mungkin. Tuhan menganugerahkan kulit putih dan halus yang membuat wanita iri pada seorang Kim Jae Joong. Sinar matahari yang menyengat sudah tentu menjadi musuh utama.

Gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang berjalan di jalan yang berseberangan merangsang daya khayal Jae Joong sebagai penulis. Jae Joong membayangkan dirinya berubah menjadi wanita cantik yang berjalan di antara keramaian. Memakai pakaian minim, merasakan angin membelai lengan dan kakinya yang indah. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin dan pria-pria akan menatap dengan kagum. Indah sekali!

Tanpa peduli pada kulit yang menjadi hitam dan sekelilingnya, Jae Joong membuka jaketnya dan mengikatkannya di pinggang. Satu atau dua orang wanita yang berjalan berlawanan arah melihat tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik. Jae Joong membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyuman. Dia biarkan berpasang-pasang mata indah itu mengagumi otot bisepnya, pinggangnya yang ramping, dan tentu saja wajahnya yang sempurna. Kafe Rising Sun yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan sudah terlihat. Dengan berlari-lari kecil Jae Joong menuju kesana. Yang dibayangkannya sekarang adalah duduk di tempat sejuk tanpa rasa panas yang serasa membakar kulit. Dan tiga menit lagi dia bisa merasakan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya, rasa sejuk yang akan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

**._.**

Pendingin Kafe Rising Sun menyejukkan kulit Jae Joong yang kepanasan. Dia biarkan lengan putihnya merasakan sensasi ini sebelum kembali memakai jaket. Kaus putih tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh tidak bisa diandalkan lagi untuk menahan dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri dan memberikan daftar menu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan apa yang akan Jae Joong nikmati di tempat ini saat menemukan es krim stroberi ada di dalamnya. Di siang sepanas ini tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menyantap es krim stroberi sambil mendengarkan permainan piano yang dimainkan seorang pria di sudut kafe. Rhythm of The Rain mengalun merdu. Memberikan sedikit perasaan tenang saat Jae Joong melihat kendaraan yang berlalu tiada henti di luar sana dari jendela kaca besar di sebelahnya. Seorang wanita berjalan tergesa-gesa menggandeng anak laki-lakinya yang masih kecil, seorang pria yang terlihat lelah membuka minuman kalengnya di pinggir jalan, asap dan debu beterbangan mengotori wajah. Pemandangan yang selalu dia lihat selama di Seoul setiap harinya. Sebuah kota yang tidak pernah tidur dan selalu sibuk. Kota seterang kembang api di langit malam yang pekat tempat jutaan orang mengejar impiannya.

"Maaf..."

Jae Joong menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau Han Yoo Hwan?"

Pertanyaan bagus yang membuatnya tersadar kenapa dia ada di tempat ini. Tentu saja dialah orang yang ditunggu. Penggemar novel Han Yoo Hwan yang bernama Park Yoo Chun. Jae Joong menghargai kedatangannya yang lebih cepat lima belas menit. Orang yang sangat menghargai waktu dan tahu kalau menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan sudah mulai jarang ditemukan saat ini. Sebagai seorang yang bekerja untuk orang lain, tentu dia sudah biasa mengatur waktunya dengan baik.

"Duduklah."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Pesanan es krim Jae Joong datang kemudian. Jae Joong menawarkan apakah dia ingin memesan sesuatu atau tidak, tapi tawarannya ditolak dengan halus.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak." Jae Joong menyuapkan sesendok es krim, merasakan dinginnya di mulut hingga akhirnya melumer. Park Yoo Chun masih tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Dalam bayangan Jae Joong, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karena bisa bertemu seseorang yang bersemangat. Walau tidak pernah berbincang-bincang sekali pun, Jae Joong bisa tahu kalau Park Yoo Chun adalah seorang yang bersemangat dari kalimat-kalimatnya saat mereka _chatting_. Terutama saat menceritakan betapa dia sangat menyukai novel-novelnya, puisi-puisi di dalamnya, dan kisah menghanyutkan antara dua tokoh utamanya yang saling mencintai.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?'

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Santai saja seperti saat kita _chatting_. Apa kau masih kelelahan karena bekerja semalam? Kau kurang istirahat?" Bayangan hitam di bawah matanya membuat Jae Joong mulai membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya dia bekerja. Bekerja di dunia malam memang harus siap kehilangan waktu tidur. Dan Park Yoo Chun yang seorang pelayan bar tentu harus mengalaminya setiap malam.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" Sambil menunggunya berbicara, Jae Joong mengaduk-aduk es krim seperti mengaduk teh. Kemudian menutupi ceri merah di atasnya dengan es krim yang mulai lumer hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya...aku bukan Park Yoo Chun."

Gerakan tangan Jae Joong terhenti bagaikan ada yang menahan.

"Kau bukan Park Yoo Chun?!" Suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti teriakan. "Lalu...kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku Han Yoo Hwan?"

"Yoo Chun bilang kalian akan bertemu di meja nomor delapan dan kau akan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Benar, kan?"

Sesungguhnya Jae Joong kecewa mendengar orang asing ini mengatakan dia bukanlah Park Yoo Chun. Dia merasa dibohongi karena sebelumnya sudah memperingatkan kalau chatting mereka adalah rahasia. Begitu juga pertemuan ini.

"Jangan takut. Aku teman Yoo Chun. Yoo Chun yang menyuruhku menggantikannya. Ada seorang teman yang harus diantar ke rumah sakit. Satu setengah jam yang lalu dia memberitahuku dan satu jam yang lalu dia ke rumah sakit."

Mengecewakan sekali. Kenapa bisa seperti ini, pikir Jae Joong. Perjalanannya yang sudah melawan panas hanya untuk bertemu Park Yoo Chun malah berakhir dengan buruk. Kebaikannya dengan membongkar identitas tidak mendapat balasan yang sesuai. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal kenapa terlalu baik pada seseorang yang tidak diketahui bagaimana wujudnya.

Rasa kecewa Jae Joong naik setingkat karena orang ini bukanlah pembaca novelnya. Dia datang dengan tangan kosong tanpa membawa apapun. Sikapnya biasa saja. Ekspresi wajah pun sangat datar. Tidak ada berjabat tangan, tidak ada novel yang harus ditandatangi. Analisanya mulai melunturkan semangat yang tadi berada di titik teratas. Jae Joong mulai membayangkan laptopnya yang sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Aku pernah membaca novelmu."

Mengejutkan! Jae Joong mencubit pahanya untuk meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Sakit. Ternyata benar, ini bukan mimpi.

"Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Novelmu yang ketiga. Yoo Chun menyarankanku untuk membacanya. Dia bilang ceritanya sangat seru dan bahkan...dia sudah empat kali membacanya."

"Ya, dia juga pernah memberitahu itu saat kami _chatting_. Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Choi Ji Hoon. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kau memakai nama samaran rupanya."

"Sesuatu yang biasa bagi seorang penulis menggunakan nama samaran. Aku termasuk salah satunya. Orang tidak akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, dan juga siapa Han Yoo Hwan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah ini sangat menarik?"

"Wah, kalau begitu kau sangat misterius."

"Mungkin. Ah, aku hampir lupa...Yoo Chun pernah memberitahu, kalau dia memiliki dua orang teman dekat yang juga pelayan. Apakah kau salah satunya?"

"Ya. Dan yang satu lagi...yang diantar Yoo Chun ke rumah sakit." Yunho tersenyum melihat Jae Joong menggigit sendoknya seperti anak kecil. Mata mereka kemudian bertatapan, tapi Jae Joong menghindar dengan menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu. Kukira Yoo Chun berbohong, ternyata tidak."

"Kau menyukai novelku?"

"Ya. Aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Jae Joong menatap Yunho, "Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Karena mirip denganku," jawab Yunho pelan.

"Di bagian mana yang mirip?"

"Pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Jae Joong lagi.

Yunho menggangguk dan memajukan duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jae Joong. Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengar selain mereka.

"Kang Hyun Mi..." Kebetulan Jae Joong sedang menggigit sendok. Karena terkejut, sendok itu pun jatuh di atas meja.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tidak. Wah...aku tidak menyangka. Sungguh!"

Kang Hyun Mi... Dia adalah karakter utama wanita di novel ketiga Jae Joong. Seorang wanita muda penari striptis yang kemudian bertemu dengan karakter utama pria bernama Min Young Jun. Hubungan mereka adalah terlarang karena Min Young Jun telah memiliki istri dan seorang anak. Karena itulah keduanya hanya bisa bertemu di malam hari untuk melepas rindu, bercinta, dan bermain-main dengan nafsu yang memuncak. Endless Night. Malam yang bagaikan tanpa akhir bagi sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta. Berdua, bercinta, melewati malam menggairahkan seperti hari esok tidak akan datang.

"Kau terkejut. Aku bisa melihatnya." Yunho tertawa pelan, kemudian menatap Jae Joong. Matanya begitu hitam. Tatapannya pun tajam. Tapi Jae Joong bisa melihat ada kelembutan tersimpan di dalamnya. Mata itu mengingatkan pada karakter Choi Jung Ho yang seorang pembunuh dari novel pertamanya. Seperti inilah yang Jae Joong bayangkan saat menciptakan karakter Choi Jung Ho. Bermata tajam, tapi juga ada kelembutan yang tentunya hanya diberikan kepada wanita yang dia cintai.

"Aku juga pelayan. Yoo Chun melayani dengan makanan dan minuman. Tapi aku dengan tubuhku."

"Kau serius?" Jae Joong masih belum bisa percaya walau pun wajah Yunho terlihat sangat serius.

"Serius!"

Kali ini Jae Joong yang tertawa, sementara itu Yunho terus memperhatikan dengan diam. Jae Joong takut Yunho tersinggung. Tidak sepantasnya dia menertawakan pekerjaan orang yang baru dikenal. Bukan begitu seharusnya. Kemudian Jae Joong pun mengatur sikapnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku suka caramu mendekripsikan apa yang Kang Hyun Mi lakukan saat bekerja. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kata-kata yang kau gunakan juga enak dibaca. Pasti sudah banyak waktu yang kau habiskan untuk menonton tarian striptis."

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya...aku malah tidak pernah ke bar untuk melihat yang seperti itu. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau aku tidak menyukai kehidupan malam. Musik yang keras, tempat yang remang-remang, bau rokok, dan...seks."

Jae Joong memang tidak pernah menyaksikannya secara langsung. Dia hanya melihatnya di film, kemudian membiarkan imajinasi yang bekerja. Orang yang menyukai ketenangan seperti Jae Joong sangat tidak suka pada keramaian.

"Aku tidak percaya." Yunho tertawa lagi. Jae Joong bisa mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya. Jika dia menjadi Yunho dan sebaliknya, mungkin dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Choi Ji Hoon, kau orang yang menarik."

"Terima kasih," kata Jae Joong dengan sedikit manja. "Kau juga orang yang menarik, Jung Yunho."

Hujan turun dengan deras. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh sambil menutupi kepala dengan tangan, koran, tas atau apa saja yang bisa digunakan agar tidak basah. Tiba-tiba Jae Joong mendapat inspirasi untuk menjadikan saat ini sebagai bagian dari novel barunya. Karakter utama pria akan menolong karakter utama wanita yang kehujanan. Mereka berbagi payung hingga hujan berhenti. Pelangi terbentang di langit sebagai tanda bertemunya dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Kisah cinta yang indah dan mengharukan pun akan dimulai.

"Biarkan hujan menemaniku menangis, dan angin yang akan menyampaikan pesan bahwa aku mencintaimu..."

Jae Joong mengenalinya. Itu puisi yang dia buat untuk Kang Hyun Mi saat rindu pada kekasihnya.

"Kau hapal puisi itu, Jung Yunho?"

"Sedikit. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena terlalu panjang. Tapi hebatnya, Yoo Chun bisa mengingat puisi itu dari awal sampai akhir."

Park Yoo Chun... Kalau dia yang berada disini, mungkin Jae Joong tidak akan bosan seperti sekarang. Jae Joong bisa mendengarnya mendeklamasikan puisi secara utuh, mendengarkan leluconnya, atau melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat berbicara. Rasanya sangat aneh jika berada di satu meja dengan orang yang baru dikenal, yang sepertinya lebih suka menatapnya daripada mengajak berbicara banyak. Bayangan Yunho yang terpantul di jendela berembun terlihat samar-samar oleh Jae Joong.

"Apa kau menyukai hujan?" Akhirnya Yunho berbicara juga. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kebosanan Jae Joong karena sejak tadi mereka lebih sering diam.

"Ya. Hujan sering memberiku banyak inspirasi."

"Kau pasti sudah mendapatkannya, kan? Tadi aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Jae Joong mengiyakan dengan tersenyum. Yunho memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jae Joong.

"Apakah itu seks?"

Jika hanya ada mereka berdua, Jae Joong ingin sekalii tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul meja. Atau mungkin menendang-nendang meja seperti orang gila. Yunho terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan. Pikirannya terlalu jauh menyimpang. "Sedikit. Tempat ini tidak bisa menghasilkan banyak imajinasi ke arah itu. Membayangkan Kang Hyun Mi menari juga tidak bisa membantuku lagi."

"Oh, ya?"

Tidak sedikit pun Jae Joong mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dia mencoba menantang diri sendiri untuk menguji daya tahan seorang penari striptis dari matanya. Jae Joong ingin tahu seberapa kuat Jung Yunho bisa bertahan tanpa menunduk.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau membayangkanku menari."

"Sedikit."

"Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari Kang Hyun Mi."

Pembicaraan mulai berpindah ke tempat yang Jae Joong inginkan. Makin Yunho memancingnya, Jae Joong akan dengan senang hati melayani. Keahliannya berbicara akan dikeluarkan perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Lama sekali dia terdiam. Matanya tidak berhenti menantang mata Jae Joong. Dua orang yang sepertinya menyukai tantangan mulai bertarung lewat mata.

Jae Joong mulai menggigit bibir bawah untuk menggoda, ditambah dengan mengedipkan mata dan membuat suasana makin memanas. Di hadapannya, Yunho hanya tersenyum seperti menikmati apa yang Jae Joong lakukan. Sama sekali belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jae Joong sengaja bertanya dengan suara sedikit mendesah. Senyumnya yang menggoda belum juga bisa meruntuhkan pertahan Yunho.

"Menari, tersenyum kepada semua wanita di bawah panggung, membuka pakaian, meraba, dan..."

"Dan...?"

Di bawah meja kaki Jae Joong mulai bergerak mencari apa yang dia inginkan. Ketika sudah menemukan kaki Yunho, Jae Joong menginjak dan sedikit menggeseknya. Yunho masih bertahan. Jae Joong merasa puas. Jae Joong yang belum puas masih ingin lebih dari sekadar menyentuhkan kaki.

Kaki Jae Joong mulai berani bergerak ke tempat yang paling berbahaya. Yunho sedikit membelalakkan mata ketika merasakan sesuatu berada di sekitar miliknya yang paling pribadi, yang tak lain adalah jari-jari mungil lelaki dihadapannya yang tengah beradu pandang. Sentuhan itu terasa lembut mengitari resleting celananya. Yunho tetap diam. Dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria dihadapannya ini. Jaejoong yang tampak tidak peduli mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Cara standar yang digunakan wanita untuk menggoda pria seperti ini sudah sangat sering dia tangani. Jadi bukanlah hal sulit bagi Yunho untuk menuntaskannya.

Yunho menaikkan sedikit jeans Jae Joong untuk memberi ruang lebih bebas. Jarak kedua pahanya lebih diperlebar agar sentuhan jari-jari kaki itu dapat mengkesploitasi sesuatu di balik celana panjang putihnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan seperti membelai kaki seorang wanita, Yunho membelai kaki Jae Joong dari atas sampai ke bawah, dari bawah sampai ke atas.

Jae Joong yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut. Dalam bayangannya Yunho akan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya karena menganggap Choi Ji Hoon adalah orang gila dan tidak tahu malu. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sebisa mungkin Jae Joong mengendalikan diri agar tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena merasa geli. Jae Joong naikkan tingkat kenakalannya dan mulai mendesah pelan. Tangan Yunho menahan kakinya yang sedikit bergerak agar diam. Yunho tersenyum puas, sementara Jae Joong sudah mulai tersiksa karena ulah sendiri. Matanya mulai terpejam. Keinginan Jae Joong untuk menang lebih besar daripada kalah. Desahannya dibuat makin cepat dan lebih keras. Kedua matanya menatap tajam, bibir yang tersenyum menggoda seolah memohon agar ini tidak segera berakhir.

"Kau gila." Jae Joong berhenti mendesah. Dilihatnya tangan kanan Yunho sudah berada di atas meja. Seketika wajahnya terasa panas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertindak melewati batas.

"Maaf, Jung Yunho. Aku hanya ingin main-main denganmu. Biasanya aku menggunakan cara tadi untuk menggoda teman-temanku saat SMA dulu."

"Benarkah?" Yunho mengambil setangkai mawar putih dari vas bening di tengah meja. Dia mencium baunya yang wangi kemudian mengembalikannya lagi.

Gerimis mulai menggantikan hujan. Langit tidak lagi segelap tadi. Orang-orang yang berteduh mulai berjalan satu demi satu. Jae Joong merasa lega karena sebentar lagi bisa segera pulang.

"Sudah banyak wanita yang memakai cara tadi untuk memancingku. Jadi aku sangat tahu cara menanganinya."

Khayalan Jae Joong kembali bekerja. Dalam bayangannya ada seorang wanita yang meminta lebih dari sekadar menyentuh setelah melihat Yunho menari sensual tanpa pakaian. Wanita itu bermata buas. Lidahnya keluar masuk seperti ular. Yunho yang masih tampak letih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan servis tambahan. Sungguh pekerjaan penuh tantangan dan membutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk melakukannya. Rasa malu harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Tangan-tangan orang tak dikenal menyentuh di sembarang tempat. Tua dan muda harus dilayani sebaik-baiknya hingga merasa puas. Jae Joong yakin tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya sampai kapan pun. Dan tidak ingin mencobanya walau ada yang berani membayar mahal.

"Apakah aku memalukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau malu bertemu dengan orang sepertiku?"

Jae Joong menggeleng. Es krimnya sudah habis. Suara berdenting terdengar saat dia memasukkan sendok ke dalam gelas. "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus malu?"

"Karena pekerjaanku. Itu pekerjaan rendahan, kan?" Wajah Yunho terlihat sedih. Jae Joong bisa melihat dan merasakan kesedihan itu walau pun Yunho ingin menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman.

"Pekerjaanku juga rendahan." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Tanpa sengaja satu kelopak mawar terlepas karena tidak sengaja tertarik olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kantor penerbitku pernah menerima beberapa e-mail yang mengkritik novelku. Mereka mengatakan novelku adalah karya tidak bermutu. Hanya mengumbar seks, merusak moral generasi muda, dan memperparah seks bebas. Bukankah yang aku tulis itu benar? Banyak kejadian seperti itu yang terjadi di sekitar kita, tapi ditutup-tutupi agar hanya sisi baik saja yang terlihat."

Yunho terus mendengarkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Jae Joong yang serius. Sangat berbeda dengan Jae Joong sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan karena inilah duniaku. Tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak suka. Bukankah semua orang berhak mengeluarkan pendapat? Walau pun mereka mengatakan novelku murahan dan tidak bermutu, ada satu hal yang membuatku bangga pada diri sendiri. Itu hasil pemikiranku," Jae Joong menunjuk kepalanya berulang kali, sementara Yunho masih terus memperhatikan.

"Aku memikirkannya siang dan malam. Aku tidak mengambil karya orang lain, memindahkannya, lalu mengakui jika itu milikku. Walau seribu orang memberi pujian, aku tidak akan merasa senang sedikit pun. Aku akan merasa sangat malu dan tidak akan pernah lagi menyebut diriku seorang penulis. Jadi lebih baik seperti ini. Silakan orang lain menilai novelku seperti yang mereka inginkan. Baik atau buruk, suka atau tidak, itu adalah karyaku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Kita berbeda. Kau bekerja dengan tulisan, sedangkan aku dengan tubuhku."

"Isinya sama saja, kan? Aku menulis orang-orang yang tidak berpakaian, kau melakukannya. Aku yang berteori, kau yang praktek."

Ketegangan mulai mencair. Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat menatap heran ke arah Yunho dan Jae Joong.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Aku suka kalimatmu, 'aku yang berteori, kau yang praktek.'"

"Jangan pernah lagi menganggap dirimu memalukan. Menurutku, kita jauh lebih baik dari pencuri, perampok, atau koruptor. Tapi...kau tidak pernah mencuri istri orang lain, kan?"

**._.**

Cuaca cepat sekali berubah. Dari panas menjadi hujan dan sekarang kembali panas. Jarak matahari seperti bertambah dekat ke bumi. Seketika Jae Joong ingin kembali lagi ke dalam kafe, menikmati es krim, dan merasakan sejuknya pendingin ruangan. Kalau saja tidak ingat pada 'istrinya' yang kesepian di dalam kamar, dia ingin memesan segelas es krim lagi dan menghabiskan waktu sampai sore.

Di depan kafe, Jae Joong dan Yunho berdiri berdampingan. Mereka mengamati keramaian di jalan sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Choi Ji Hoon." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian disambut oleh Jae Joong. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenalmu."

"Ya, sama-sama. Selain itu...maafkan kelakuanku yang tidak sopan. Kakiku," Jae Joong menunjuk ke bawah, ke kaki kanannya. "Dan juga otakku yang kadang tidak waras."

"Jangan pikirkan. Aku sudah biasa dengan itu. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga."

Bayangan di kaca mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan mengejutkan Jae Joong. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa ia tengah salah melihat dan menduga itu hanyalah orang yang mirip. Tapi perasaannya berkata lain setelah berjalan lagi beberapa langkah. Jae Joong berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuh. Itu memang dia. Itu bukanlah orang yang mirip. Di belakang Jae Joong, Yunho berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang putihnya. "Kau...Kenapa...kau ada disini?"

"Aku juga mau pulang."

"Kau tidak mengikutiku, kan?" tanya Jae Joong curiga. "Benar?"

"Aku akan ke kanan setelah ini. Apa aku salah kalau melewati jalan saat aku pergi tadi?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya."

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Yunho bisa melihat Jae Joong tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Dia bisa mengerti. Seorang penulis yang menyembunyikan identitas dari banyak orang tentu tidak ingin privasinya diganggu. Wajar saja menurut Yunho jika Jae Joong curiga diikuti.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Jung Yunho. Satu lagi...jangan katakan pada siapa pun karena ini adalah rahasia."

Yunho mengangguk dan menunjuk ke jalan yang akan dia lalui. Jae Joong mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sebagai tanda puas.

**._.**

**._.**

- Yunho PoV -

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Ya, inilah tempat tinggalku selama ini. Apartemen lima lantai dengan kondisi pas-pasan ini adalah tempatku berlindung dari panas dan hujan. Halamannya kecil. Di depannya banyak sampah berserakan. Catnya yang berwarna abu-abu mulai terkelupas dan pudar, bermacam-macam pakaian tergantung menutupi jendela. Beberapa wanita duduk di beranda sambil berkipas-kipas dengan koran atau kipas lipat. Ada juga yang berkumpul di satu tempat dan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu para suami pulang bekerja. Anak kecil dalam gendongan ibunya yang menangis, lalu ada pula seorang cucu bermain di pangkuan sang nenek. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering kulihat sejak tinggal disini dua tahun lalu.

Mungkin Yoo Chun sudah pulang dari rumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan mampir sebentar ke lantai tiga untuk memastikan. Sekalian ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Junsu setelah ke dokter. Kuharap dia sudah membaik dan Yoo Chun tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kurasa tidak. Yoo Chun tetap akan khawatir pada Junsu karena dia paling tidak bisa melihat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya sakit, sedih, atau menderita.

Pintu apartemen Yoo Chun sedikit terbuka. Aku mendengar suara dua orang pria sedang berbicara. Yang satu terdengar sangat tegas, yang satu lagi terdengar lemah tak bertenaga. Yoo Chun sedang menyuruh Junsu minum obat, tapi dia menolak karena tidak suka rasanya yang pahit. Junsu memang seperti itu bila sedang sakit. Dia sering membiarkannya hingga sembuh sendiri. Obat adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak Junsu sukai. Sama halnya seperti dia membenci jarum suntik atau infus.

Aku mendorong pintu perlahan dan melihat Junsu duduk sambil memeluk lutut di kursi. Di depannya Yoo Chun mengulurkan sebungkus obat berwarna hijau. Junsu menggeleng, Yoo Chun makin memaksanya. Junsu mulai seperti anak kecil yang manja karena keinginannya tidak dituruti. Melihat dua orang pria yang berstatus pasangan ini bertengkar kemudian berbaikan lagi, sudah menjadi hal biasa untukku. Setidaknya, mereka akan seperti itu dua kali dalam sebulan. Sifat kekanakan Junsu diimbangi dengan baik oleh sifat penyabar yang dimiliki Yoo Chun. Mereka mudah bertengkar, tapi mudah juga berbaikan.

- End of PoV -

**._.**

"Hai...Maaf mengganggu."

Yoo Chun dan Junsu menoleh bersamaan. Wajah Junsu berubah muram karena Yoo Chun menemukan teman untuk memaksanya minum obat. Yoo Chun selalu mengajak Yunho membujuknya jika dia mulai keras kepala. "Junsu, ayo minum obatnya. Kau mau sembuh, kan?"

"Kalian terlalu cemas. Hanya demam dan sedikit pusing tidak akan membuatku terkapar di ranjang berbulan-bulan."

"Bukannya begitu, Junsu. Aaahhh...mengertilah. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Aku tidak suka obat. Aku juga tidak mau ke rumah sakit, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus sakit, Junsu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Wajahmu pucat! Apanya yang tidak sakit?"

"Park Yoo Chun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Pertengkaran makin memanas. Baik Yoo Chun atau Junsu tidak terlihat akan mengalah. Masing-masing merasa dirinyalah yang benar. Takut jika ini akan berlanjut ke tahap lebih serius, Yunho berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan menyuruh diam.

"Kalian bukan lagi anak kecil. Kenapa hal seperti ini dibesar-besarkan?"

"Junsu tidak mau minum obat. Itu masalah besar, Yunho."

"Lebih baik makan cokelat dan minum kopi daripada minum obat. Iya kan, Yunho?"

"Lupakan cokelat dan kopi. Aku tidak akan memihakmu kali ini. Turuti Yoo Chun dan minum obatmu."

Junsu mulai kesal karena tidak mendapat dukungan dari Yunho. Bibirnya mulai mengerucut.

"Kalian memang kompak. Seharusnya kalian saja yang menjadi pasangan."

"Junsuuuu...!"

Junsu memang mengambil obatnya dan ke dapur. Tapi tetap saja Yoo Chun belum bisa percaya Junsu akan meminum obat sesuai sarannya. Kebiasaan buruk Junsu membuang obat jika saat meminum tidak diawasi menjadi alasan utama Yoo Chun untuk menunggui di dapur. Setelah mengambilkan air minum, Yoo Chun terus mengawasi tanpa berpindah dari hadapan Junsu. Dia terus menyuruh Junsu agar menurut karena ini demi kebaikannya. Karena dia mencintai Junsu, tidak ingin melihatnya menderita, mengatakan betapa berhargarnya dia, dan kata-kata apa pun yang sekiranya dapat meluluhkan hati Junsu. Ketika sebutir obat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Yoo Chun mulai tenang. Kekhawatirannya sudah mulai berkurang karena satu masalah telah selesai.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah di kamar. Tolong turuti keinginanku yang sederhana ini."

Yunho yang sejak tadi mengawasi di dekat pintu menunjuk ke arah kamar. Junsu mulai kesal. Berbaring di ranjang seharian sama sekali tidak sesuai untuk dirinya yang aktif.

"Kau harus tidur, Junsu. Jangan menyalakan TV untuk menonton acara apa pun, apalagi bermain _game_. Mengerti?"

"Cerewet!"

"Junsu!"

"Sudahlah, Yoo Chun. Junsu hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Biarkan dia beristirahat di kamar."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia melakukannya."

Apa yang Yoo Chun cemaskan memang terjadi. Junsu tidak berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam seperti yang dia inginkan. Musik bervolume kecil mengiringi gerakan tubuhnya yang terlatih.

"Lihat dia, Yunho." Yoo Chun kesal dan ingin mengambil _MP3 player_ Junsu di atas ranjang.

Tangan Yunho menghalangi dan itu mampu membuat Yoo Chun mundur. Sebagai sesama penari Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Junsu yang tidak bisa beraktivitas karena sakit. Tentu Junsu sangat merindukan panggung dan para wanita yang selalu datang untuk menikmati tarian indah nan sensual yang dia bawakan. Yunho memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan tarian Junsu. Sesekali dia memberitahukan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan Junsu agar tariannya makin terlihat indah.

"Jangan angkat tanganmu terlalu tinggi."

Dalam perkejaan, Yunho memang senior Junsu. Dalam masalah kelenturan gerakan, Yunho-lah yang lebih baik. Dulu sebelum latihan dimulai, Yunho akan mengajari Junsu dengan sabar bagaimana menjadi seorang penari sesungguhnya. Seorang penari yang akan diingat karena tariannya yang memukau, bukan karena ketampanan atau keindahan tubuhnya semata.

"Kau harus melakukannya lebih pelan."

Kancing kemeja Junsu mulai terlepas dari kaitan. Perlahan Junsu membukanya dan tampaklah kulitnya yang putih bagaikan salju di musim dingin.

"Sudahlah…Aku menyerah." Yoochun berjalan mencari rokok yang ditaruhnya dilemari bufet. Lemari buffet itu terletak tak jauh dari kursi dan meja tamunya. Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya, menyalakan menggunakan korek api gas, kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Asap rokok yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya itu sungguh sangat teratur. Bahkan bila mau, ia bisa membentuk huruf O dengan asap itu.

Yoo Chun menepuk bagian kosong kursi panjang di sebelahnya agar Yunho duduk. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana pertemuan antara Yunho dan Han Yoo Hwan, penulis yang sangat ia kagumi sekaligus teman _chatting_-nya. Ada rasa kecewa di hati Yoo Chun. Tapi di satu sisi dia tidak dapat meninggalkan Junsu. Siapa yang tega jika melihat orang yang dicintai sakit? Daripada menemui seorang teman _chatting,_ tentu lebih baik mendahulukan kekasih yang butuh perhatian . Yoo Chun berani bertaruh, di luar sana tentu banyak orang yang sependapat dengannya.

"Bagaimana pertemuan tadi dengan Han Yoo Hwan?" Setelah lama berdiam Yoochun akhirnya menanyakan hal ini. Tentu saja ia sangat penasaran dengan penulis yang dikaguminya. Seorang penulis yang betah membuatnya berlama-lama membaca karena puisi, bahasa yang dipakai, alur, dan konflik yang digunakan merupakan fakta dikehidupan masyarakat.

"Han Yoo Hwan adalah nama samarannya. Dia mengaku bernama Choi Ji Hoon."

Yoochun menghisap rokoknya lagi seakan ia tengah berpikir. Ciri khas dirinya bila sedang berpikir. Rokok adalah teman setia seorang Park Yoo Chun. Entah kenapa dengan merokok pemikirannya dapat menjadi jernih dan konsentrasinya akan tepat. Yoochun mengingat isi _chatting-_nya dengan Yoo Hwan. Pria itu memang memberitahu namanya adalah Choi Ji Hoon. Mengingat isi sebuah chatting itu gampang baginya, segampang mengingat isi novel Yoo Hwan. Bahkan sebuah percapakan yang terjadi lewat hampir sepuluh tahun pun ia masih bisa mengingat dengan baik.

"Ya, Choi Ji Hoon. Aku ingat dia pernah memberitahu nama aslinya adalah Choi Ji Hoon. Lalu bagaimana pribadi seorang Choi Ji Hoon dimatamu Yunho? Kau memiliki keakuratan dalam mengenali pribadi seseorang. Jadi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu." Wajah Yoo Chun tidak lagi muram. Senyumnya yang menawan mulai terlihat. Matanya yang tadi seperti tidak memancarkan semangat hidup kembali bersinar.

"Choi Ji Hoon...Dia orang yang sangat menarik dari segi penampilan. Postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi sangat pas. Wajah bisa dikatakan cantik, melebihi kecantikan semua pelanggan wanitaku di bar. Kulitnya juga putih." Yunho menyenggolkan lengannya ke lengan Yoo Chun. Nyaris saja rokok Yoo Chun terjatuh ke atas pahanya kalau dia tidak berhati-hati.

"Untung bukan kau yang menemuinya. Kalau saja itu kau, aku takut kau akan melupakan Junsu."

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Bagiku...Junsu-lah yang paling cantik. Kau tentu tahu itu, Yunho. Tunggu...dari tadi kau hanya menceritakan tentang penampilan Ji Hoon. Bagaimana kepribadiannya?" Terlihat sekali Yoochun penasaran meski ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dan penampilan sang penulis. Pendeskripsian Yunho terlalu hebat menurutnya. Walau begitu, tak sedikit pun Yoo Chun mengubah pendapatnya jika Junsu yang terbaik. Yunho tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang sangat penasaran akan pribadi Choi Ji Hoon. Sorot mata Yoochun menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Dia sangat misterius. Sangat berhati-hati lebih tepatnya." Yunho mengingat ketika ia akan pulang. Choi Ji Hoon merasa tidak nyaman ketika mengetahui dia berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Merasa diikuti, padahal bukan seperti itu yang terjadi.

"Choi Ji Hoon orang yang sangat baik, energik, dan juga lucu. Ya...seperti itu."

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Yoo Chun menaikkan kaki kanannya ke atas kursi. Salah satu posisi favoritnya jika sedang merokok. Asap yang dihembuskan dari mulut Yoo Chun membuat Yunho sedikit tidak nyaman karena dadanya terasa sesak.

"Banyak. Salah satunya tentang pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan?" Tatapan Yoo Chun seakan mengatakan 'benarkah?'. Dia sangat tahu Yunho bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengatakan apa pekerjaannya. Bekerja di bar saja sudah mendapatkan tanggapan negatif, bagaimana kalau mengatakan apa yang dia lakukan saat bekerja.

"Kau mengatakannya?" Tanya Yoo Chun dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Yunho mantap. "Kenapa? Dia menjadikan pekerjaanku sebagai pekerjaan tokoh utama wanita di novelnya. Kurasa...dia tidak akan menghinaku."

"Apa tanggapannya?"

"Dia tidak mencela pekerjaanku. Bahkan dia mengatakan aku lebih baik daripada pencuri atau perampok. Menarik, kan?" Yunho yang kelelahan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Hari ini ia tidur tak lebih dari 3 jam. Pulang kerja tidak bisa langsung tertidur. Insomnia telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mulai bekerja sebagai penari striptis di bar Wild Soul. Untuk sejenak Yunho ingin berlabuh di negeri mimpinya. Melepaskan segala lelah di tubuh yang setiap hari selalu terasa. Matanya mulai berat. Asap rokok Yoo Chun tidak lagi menjadi masalah karena kantuk mulai mengalahkan segalanya. Perlahan-lahan mata Yunho tertutup. Wajahnya yang tertidur terlihat begitu damai.

"Hei, kau belum selesai bercerita Jung Yunho...! Hah...!" Yoo Chun mengomel. Batang rokok yang ia hisap juga semakin memendek. Setelah menghisap untuk terakhir kali, ia mematikannya dengan menekan ujung rokok kedalam asbak di atas meja ruang tamu. Suara dengkuran lirih Yunho terdengar samar-samar. Yoo Chun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memandang Yunho yang dia tahu juga pengidap insomnia berat. Bisa tidur hari ini merupakan suatu keajaiban. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Masih ada waktu empat jam dari jam masuk kerja malam mereka. Yoochun pun beranjak dari kursi, masuk kedalam kamar, dan bersyukur melihat Junsu tengah tertidur lelap.

"Akhirnya kau tidur juga..." Dengan penuh sayang Yoo Chun membelai rambut Junsu yang hitam. Sebuah kecupan di dahi tidak lupa diberikan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain tidur di samping Junsu. Menunggu malam tiba untuk kembali bekerja.

**._.**

**._.**

-Jae Joong PoV-

Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan pintu apartemenku. Setelah pintu terbuka, dapat kuhirup lembutnya pewangi ruangan beraroma apel yang membuat lelahku perlahan lenyap.

Apartemen ini cukup besar untuk kutinggali sendiri. Aku pindah dari apartemen lamaku setelah tepat satu bulan Endless Night beredar di pasaran . Sebenarnya aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka menghamburkan uang. Tapi menyewa apartemen ini kulakuan demi ketenangan dan bebas dari penjajahan anak-anak tetangga yang sering bermain di tempatku. Terkadang mereka suka sekali mengganggu. Entah itu mendatangi kamar secara tiba-tiba, menekan-nekan huruf yang ada di laptop, atau memeluk leherku dari belakang hanya sekadar untuk mengajak bermain. Aku memang mudah akrab dengan anak-anak. Mungkin karena itu mereka suka bermain denganku. Selain itu, aku pun cukup dekat dengan orangtua mereka. Bahkan ada juga yang mempercayakanku untuk menjaga anaknya jika sedang bepergian.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar tidurku yang cukup besar. Kupandangi laptop hitamku di atas meja, lalu membuka dan menyalakannya. Suara laptop yang dinyalakan bagaikan melodi indah di telingaku. Ketika background berupa fotoku bersama staff editor dan kru penerbit novel tertampilkan, aku mulai duduk di kursi. Aku menekan-nekan touch pad dan mengarahkan pada tulisan start, kemudian mengklik _explore_. Seketika seluruh data tertampilkan. Aku mencari file-file novelku. Inspirasi yang kudapatkan di kafe tadi harus segera kukeluarkan. Agar lebih nyaman, aku membuka pakaian atasku dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Cermin persegi yang di gantung di sebelah kiri pintu memantulkan bayangan diriku yang sedang duduk. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya sosok di dalam cermin itu. Seperti tokoh utama pria yang memuja tokoh utama wanita di novelnya. Atau seperti Narcissus yang dihukum mencintai refleksi dirinya di sebuah kolam.

- End of PoV-

**._.**

Jaejoong menarikan jari-jari tangannya diatas laptop. Tulisan yang ia ketik kini sudah mencapai 180 halaman. Ketika mencapai ke arah bagian percintaan yang menggairahkan, entah kenapa tangannya berhenti mengetik. Seketika ia merasa ilhamnya menguap pergi. Tangannya mulai pegal. Leher pun mulai terasa sakit. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Pada saat ini, Jae Joong teringat pada Yoo Chun yang dua hari lalu menemaninya _chatting_ di saat inspirasi tak lagi datang. Lelucon yang Yoo Chun buat berhasil membangkitkan imajinasinya yang tertidur. Jae Joong melihat Yahoo! Messenger-nya dengan kecewa. Yoo Chun tidak online. Ia baru teringat bahwa sekarang adalah jam Yoo Chun bekerja di bar Wild Soul. Tentu saja begitu. Mana mungkin Yoo Chun bisa online saat sedang bekerja.

Pertemuan tadi siang yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana membuat pikiran Jae Joong dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang Yoo Chun. Bagaimanakah rupa dan suaranya? Apakah dia sama menyenangkan seperti saat mereka chatting? Kecewakah dirinya? Kecewa? Ah… dia merasakan perasaan itu walau ada Yunho yang menggantikan kehadiran Yoo Chun. Jae Joong mengakui Yunho memang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi tentu akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika Yoo Chun-lah yang datang. Seketika keinginannya untuk bertemu Yoo Chun menjadi lebih besar. Jae Joong merasa tak ada salahnya jika menemui Yoo Chun untuk memberikan kejutan. Sekaligus menuntaskan penasarannya pada Yoo Chun, dan tentu saja rasa penasaran Yoo Chun padanya. Jae Joong ingin pergi ke Bar Wild Soul malam ini juga. Dilawannya rasa malas untuk keluar apartemen yang sering muncul di malam hari, juga rasa tidak suka pada dunia malam yang selalu dihindari. Setelah menyimpan tulisan untuk novel barunya, Jae Joong beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tidurnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

Gimana?

Berminat?

Klo ada yg mau ditanyakan silahkan bisa lewat review, ato PM aja, ato bisa langsung PM ke akun FFn authornya langsung '** syarina. yunjaerotix** '

Biasanya beliau akan menjawab melalui review di FF ini, kecuali klo nanya langsung lewat PM nya, mungkin akan langsung dijawab.

Untuk ngasih semangat sama authornya, boleh minta Reviewnya?

Karena FF ini masih dalam proses, baru smpe chap 3, tp chapternya beranak cucu ex : 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B dst...

Kenapa hrs dipisah pisah?

Saya jg ga tau mungkin nanti akan dijelasin sama authornya langsung, tp setiap chapter itu sangat panjang, pkonya memuaskan lah, kkkk...

saya hanya mempublish ya.

Thanks for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 1B

Ini bukan FF saya, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari authornya untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini.

PS : Ada note di akhir, mohon dibaca ya ;)

Title : Endless Night

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu add in the next chapter

Rating : NC 21/ Yaoi

Special cast: Kim Moonchul, Jung Yonghwa, Jungshin

Author: Yoshitsune aka Amel and Fujoshinta aka Dee

Chap: 1A

BackSong : Dissapear by Royal Pirates

**._.**

**._.**

Jae Joong akhirnya sampai di bar Wild Soul. Suara musik terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi plafon bar. Sebagian orang duduk-duduk di pojok dengan beberapa wanita penghibur. Sebagian ada yang menari di lantai dansa dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

Jae Joong mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari tempat khusus bartender. Seorang waiter melewatinya. Jae Joong memutuskan untuk mencari Yoo Chun dengan bertanya pada waiter itu.

"Permisi. Apakah disini ada seorang bartender bernama Park Yoo Chun?" Tanya Jae Joong dengan suara keras. "Bisakah memberitahukan yang mana Park Yoo Chun?"

_Waiter_ yang tengah diajak bicara Jae Joong ini memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Poninya menutupi dahi. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, tetapi dia sangat menarik. _Waiter_ ini bisa dikatakan mirip orang Jepang, sehingga Jae Joong agak ragu bertanya padanya. Dia takut pria ini tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

Jae Joong melirik ke arah _name tag_ di kiri rompi sang _waiter_ yang ternyata bernama Kim Moon Chul.

Moon Chul tersenyum seolah sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang terkadang salah mengenali kewarganegaraannya.

"Park Yoochun..?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Moon Chul membalikkan tubuhnya melihat ke arah bartender yang tengah beraksi. Telunjuknya teracung ke salah satu pria yang tengah men-shaker dengan cara akrobating atau yang biasa disebut juggling dengan botol wine.

"Pria yang tengah men-_shaker_ minuman disana itulah Park Yoo Chun."

Jae Joong memberikan senyum manis pada Moon Chul. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih dan bergegas ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Moon Chul.

Jae Joong duduk di kursi bundar. Ia memandang teman _chatting_-nya dengan kagum. Permainan _Juggling_-nya sungguh menawan. Tangannya sungguh piawai dalam akrobatik men-_shaker_ minuman beralkhohol itu. Yoochun melakukan lemparan menyilang, ke belakang, melempar ke atas, dan menangkap botol itu menggunakan gelas shaker yang dimana gelas itu berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Ketika campurannya dirasa telah sempurna, ia pun memasukkan ke dalam gelas dan menghiasnya agar tampak menarik.

Yoo Chun memberikan racikannya pada pria di sebelah Jae Joong yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Yoochun melirik Jae Joong yang sedari tadi melihat aksinya.

"Anda mau pesan minuman juga, Tuan? Alkohol atau non alkohol?" Tanya Yoo Chun pada Jae Joong dengan sopan.

"Ah...sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk minum. Tapi untuk menemuimu, Park Yoo Chun. Kau Park Yoo Chun, bukan?"

"Eh, iya. Saya Park Yoo Chun. Untuk apa Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Terlihat Yoo Chun mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan keinginan pengunjung yang satu ini.

Jae Joong tersenyum sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di meja bar.

"Seharusnya tadi siang kita bertemu...di Kafe Rising Sun."

Mendengar Kafe Rising Sun disebut, wajah Yoo Chun yang tadinya terlihat tidak suka menjadi cerah seketika. Senyumnya mengembang.

"A...aku akan menyiapkan minuman tanpa alkohol untukmu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka meminum alkohol."

Yoo Chun segera menyiapkan minum untuk Jae Joong. Dia sangat senang karena tak pernah menyangka penulis favoritnya akan datang. Segera ia meracikkan minuman tanpa alchohol itu dengan cara biasa. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk men-_shaker_ dengan cara _juggling_ tadi.

"Ini sungguhan, kan?! Bukan bercanda?!" Tanya Yoo Chun dengan berteriak. Musik bervolume keras yang menyelimuti bar ini bagaikan menelan suaranya. Yoo Chun seakan masih tak percaya Han Yoo Hwan ada di hadapannya.

Jae Joong menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Yoo Chun. Tapi pandangan Yoo Chun yang masih terlihat tak percaya membuatnya berbicara dengan agak keras.

"Bila aku bukan Han Yoo Hwan penulis itu, aku tidak akan tahu tentang pertemuan di Kafe Rising Sun."

Yoochun meletakkan minuman yang dia buat di atas meja, tanpa berpikir dua kali Yoo Chun meraih tangan Jae Joong untuk bersalaman. Sekarang dia sudah percaya bahwa orang yang tengah bersama dengannya adalah Han Yoo Hwan. Pendeskripsian Yunho ada benarnya, pikir Yoo Chun. Penulis favoritnya ini memang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, meski masih kalah dibandingkan Junsu-nya yang tentu saja jauh lebih indah di matanya.

"Aku senang kau datang. Sungguh tidak kusangka!" Yoo Chun berteriak seakan berlomba dengan suara musik yang sangat bising.

Jae Joong tersenyum lagi. Ia merasa Yoo Chun tak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka chatting. Penuh semangat dan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. " Jae Joong masih menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling manis, sementara itu Yoo Chun menarik tangannya dari tangan Jae Joong yang lembut. "Hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Selain itu aku juga sudah berjanji akan bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku harus menepatinya."

"Benar. Maaf, aku harus mengantar temanku ke rumah sakit. Mendadak sekali..."

Jae Joong meraih gelasnya dan menyesap perlahan minuman yang dibuat Yoo Chun untuknya.

"Oh iya, dimana temanmu yang bernama Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah Yunho...Bekerja tentu saja, sebentar..." Mata Yoo Chun menjelajahi setiap bagian bar untuk mencari panggung striptis khusus lelaki. "Ah...itu dia. Di atas sana."

Yoo Chun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke panggung kiri tempat penari striptis. Jae Joong menghadap ke arah panggung itu. Di atas sana, pria yang tadi siang bertemu dengannya tengah menari dengan sensual. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh, Jae Joong bisa mengenali Yunho-lah yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"Mau kesana?"

Jae Joong berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo. Ikut denganku."

Gerakan kaki, tangan, dan seluruh tubuh Yunho terlihat sangat menggoda siapa saja yang melihat. Ketika Yunho membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berkeringat tersorot lampu berwarna-warni, Jae Joong menunduk sejenak.

Dia alihkan pandangannya karena baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti itu. Jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat. Yoo Chun terus berjalan di depannya. Setelah agak dekat dengan panggung, mereka pun berhenti. Dipisahkan oleh para penonton yang berkerumun, keduanya menyaksikan pertunjukkan erotis nan menggairahkan di panggung remang-remang.

-Yunho PoV-

Selama ini aku merasa senang menari di atas panggung. Memperlihatkan tubuh dan ototku untuk memuaskan para pengunjung. Mendengar teriakan mereka yang meminta lebih, pujian, dan tentu saja tepuk tangan yang mengiringi tarianku. Aku mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku dengan sensual seirama lagu cadas Disappear yang telah diaransemen oleh DJ sambil menutup mata.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Kupandangi manusia-manusia yang tengah berteriak histeris di bawah sana. Di sebelah kiriku, seorang penari striptis bernama Jung Yong Hwa yang menggantikan Junsu untuk sementara waktu sudah setengah telanjang memperlihatkan tubuh putih indahnya. Tubuh yang tentu saja mengundang nafsu birahi para penikmat striptis.

Aku merasa waktuku untuk membuka pakaian belum tiba. Kubiarkan mata para wanita pelangganku memandang penuh nafsu. Tanpa sengaja, mataku melihat Yoo Chun di belakang para penonton. Tidak seharusnya Yoo Chun berada disini karena sekarang adalah waktunya bekerja. Lagipula tidak ada Junsu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya walau untuk sesaat. Tapi itu...ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Aku seperti mengenal sosok itu. Tunggu sebentar...Bukankah dia...ah, benar. Itu Han Yoo Hwan atau Choi Ji Hoon yang tadi siang aku temui. Dia melihatku. Matanya terus tertuju ke arah panggung.

Yong Hwa rekanku menari sangat bersemangat malam ini. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk ikut bergoyang bersamanya. Sesekali kami saling meraba tubuh masing-masing dan sukses membuat para penonton berteriak histeris.

Aku menjauh dari rekanku itu. Para wanita di bawah sana mencoba menjamah perut Yong Hwa. Ada pula yang menyelipkan sejumlah uang di celana dalamnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatku.

Sisa kancing kemeja yang belum terbuka kubuka pelan dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kiriku mengelus tiang dengan arah ke atas dan ke bawah. Dapat kudengar para pelangganku menahan nafas tertahan ketika aku melakukannya. Dan aku sangat menikmati tatapan berpasang-pasang mata mereka yang bernafsu melihatku.

"Buka saja kancingnya Yunhooo...!"

Seorang wanita muda di barisan depan berteriak dengan tak sabar. Yong Hwa tengah mencium Jung Shin yang merupakan pelanggan tetapnya. Mereka menari di atas panggung. Kalau sudah demikian, Yong Hwa pasti telah di-booking oleh Jung Shin malam ini. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memuaskan sang pelanggan yang akan memberikan banyak uang.

Kami yang penari striptis bisa saja menolak. Tapi karena kami pun membutuhkan uang. Tidak setiap saat kami bisa menolak.

Aku menjauh dari tiang, kemudian sedikit menunduk ke arah tepi panggung. Seorang gadis pelanggan Wild Soul maju ke arahku, menjamah dada dan perutku, kemudian memasukkan beberapa uang ke dalam kantong celana. Tanpa segan ia mengelus bagian pribadiku yang masih terbalut jeans.

"Setelah ini tidurlah denganku Yunho," bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

Aku menjauh dan menyilangkan kedua telunjuk di depan dada sebagai kode penolakan. Jangan sampai dia tahu aku belum dimiliki siapa pun malam ini. Aku harus pintar berkelit jika nanti dia datang menemuiku.

Sambil berpegangan di tiang dengan tangan kiri, aku membuka kancing celana jeans dan memperlihatkan celana dalam serta bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh diatasnya. Tepi selangkangan atasku bahkan terlihat jelas. Bibir atas kubasahi dengan lidahku yang kubuat sesensual mungkin. Kemudian bibir bawah kugigit dengan gigi atasku. Tangan kanan meraba dadaku yang bidang dan berkeringat. Aku mempermainkan resleting celana jeans-ku, menggoda dengan menurunkan dan menaikkannya kembali.

"Bukaa...Yunhooo...! Ayo bukaaa...!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberi ciuman dari jauh pada semuanya. Tidak akan segampang itu aku melepas jeans ini. Kubiarkan mereka terus berteriak, memohon, dan menunjukkan wajah memelas agar aku menurut. Satu kaki aku kaitkan di tiang, yang satu lagi tetap berpijak di panggung. Keringat membasahi tubuh. Cahaya lampu menambah kemilaunya diriku yang berputar di tiang. Di bawah sana, Yoo Chun berbicara dengan Choi Ji Hoon dan mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadapku. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya tidak berpaling dari panggung. Tapi sesekali kulihat dia menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kemudian aku pun teringat pada ucapannya yang tidak menyukai dunia malam. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat pertunjukkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Pertama kali baginya...Apakah dia malu? Mungkinkah seperti itu? Rasanya aneh juga karena dia pernah menuliskan apa yang kulakukan di novelnya.

Masih berada berada di tiang, aku meliuk-liukkan tubuhku seakan tiang ini adalah orang yang kucintai. Aku membelakangi penonton. Bahu kugerakkan dengan sensual. Punggung, pinggang, dan pantatku pun ikut bergerak. Aku menggoyang pantatku dengan gerakan tari milik Junsu. Dahulu akulah yang mengajarkan gerakan ini pada Junsu. Malam ini aku mencoba melakukannya.

Kugoyangkan pinggul dan pantatku untuk menarik perhatian penonton dan mengobati kerinduan mereka pada Junsu. Lagu Disappear semakin terdengar menuju akhir. Aku menghadap ke arah penonton. Memberikan servis terakhir dengan mendesah sambil memeluk tiang. Bergoyang maju mundur seperti sedang bercinta pada tiang di hadapanku. Setelah Disappear berakhir dan berganti lagu baru, aku menuju belakang panggung. Kali ini giliran para penari striptis lainnya menjajakan diri. Memanjakan mata penonton yang seperti tak pernah puas melihat tubuh kami.

**._.**

"Kerja bagus, Yunho," ujar Yong Hwa yang tengah berpakaian.

"Kau juga malam ini sangat menakjubkan."

Aku mengelap wajah dan dadaku dengan handuk kecil yang kubawa, mengenakan kaus tipis yang kubawa dari rumah dan kumasukkan di tas hitamku, meraih jaket kebanggaanku, dan membenahi kancing jeans.

Diriku yang kelelahan terpantul di cermin. Warna kehitaman di bawah mataku bertambah gelap dari kemarin. Memang pekerjaan ini sungguh melelahkan. Sementara orang tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuk, tetapi aku harus tetap terjaga untuk memuaskan banyak orang. Ya, memuaskan...Seorang Jung Yunho hanya bisa membuat orang-orang puas agar mendapatkan uang. Dan malam ini...semoga saja aku terbebas dari tugas untuk memuaskan dalam arti yang lebih mendalam. Cukup Yong Hwa saja yang melakukannya. Aku sedang malas berhubungan seks. Satu-satunya kenikmatan yang ingin kurasakan sekarang adalah tidur. Sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan orang lain, tapi begitu sulit kulakukan.

Wajah yang tampak kelelahan dan mata Yong Hwa yang sayu membuatku kasihan. Tugasnya belum selesai. Setelah ini dia harus memberikan pelayanan tambahan dengan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rasanya percuma saja memakai pakaian lengkap. Membayangkan sebentar lagi Yong Hwa tidak memakai apapun membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku duluan, Yong Hwa."

"Ya."

**._.**

Suasana sepi di ruang ganti berbanding jauh dengan keriuhan di lantai dansa yang makin menggila. Seperti tak peduli pada sekitarnya para pengunjung menari dengan begitu liar. Tangan dan kaki bergerak lincah. Kepala tak lupa digelengkan. Beberapa orang terlihat memegang gelas atau botol minuman dan mabuk. Pasangan yang tidak peduli lagi akan rasa malu mengumbar nafsu dengan bebas di kursi masing-masing. Pakaian yang tersingkap atau tubuh wanita yang setengah telanjang bukan hal baru lagi bagi mataku. Baiklah, kuakui saja aku juga pernah melakukannya berkali-kali. Tapi tentu saja tidak di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dibandingkan dengan menari, bercinta di tengah keramaian pengunjung bar lebih memalukan bagiku. Aku seperti melihat dua hewan buas melepaskan nafsu sesaat. Bukan seperti dua orang yang saling mencintai, saling memiliki, dan saling membutuhkan. Dan ketika melihat mereka, aku seperti melihat diriku yang sedang bercinta di sebuah kamar. Kami tak ada beda. Kami sama-sama membutuhkan uang. Jika ada nafsu yang harus dilayani, maka uang pun akan didapat dengan mudah. Tak perlu cinta, tak perlu ada ikatan apa pun untuk melakukannya. Pekerjaan mudah, tapi cukup menyiksa hati dan perasaan.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Yoo Chun sedang tertawa bersama Choi Ji Hoon. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan terlihat sangat akrab.

Aku teringat di bulan pertama bekerja di bar ini. Yoo Chun duduk di sebelahku, menghibur dengan leluconnya, dan membuatku sejenak lupa pada lelah di tubuh yang letih setelah menari. Segelas minuman yang dia buatkan untukku ikut menemani selama kami berbincang-bincang. Tenggorokanku yang kering terasa segar. Seperti musim panas yang digantikan sejuknya musim gugur. Seperti itulah minuman yang Yoo Chun buatkan bagiku. Dan kebiasaan membuatkan minuman itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Gadis yang tadi menginginkanku tengah bersama keempat temannya untuk mencariku. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang dengan awas memandang kiri dan kanan, ke depan dan kebelakang hanya untuk mencari sesosok Jung Yunho. Aku menghela nafas, kebetulan sekali mereka tidak melihatku berjalan. Penerangan seadanya dan lantai dansa yang ramai menyembunyikan tubuhku dari pandangan mereka. Semoga saja aman hingga sampai di tempat Yoo Chun berada.

"Yoo Chun." Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. Senyumnya begitu indah merekah. Wajah yang segembira ini belum pernah lagi kulihat sejak merayakan ulang tahun Junsu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Minumlah. Maaf, Yunho. Hari ini hanya ada minuman kaleng untukmu." Yoo Chun memukul pelan lenganku.

Aku bisa mengerti keadaannya. Malam ini keinginannya terkabul. Dia bisa bertemu dengan Choi Ji Hoon atau Han Yoo Hwan yang merupakan penulis favoritnya. Kali ini saja, tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya mendapatkan minuman kaleng dingin yang sebenarnya kurang kusukai.

"Terima kasih. Tapi lain kali tidak boleh lagi," kataku sambil menjewer telinganya.

"Ah, kau ini. Berhubung kau sudah selesai bekerja, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku Ji Hoon, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu." Walau berat hatinya untuk beranjak, Yoo Chun harus meninggalkan urusan pribadi dan mendahulukan pekerjaan.

Aku jadi teringat pada Junsu yang terkadang merengek minta ditemani setelah lelah menari. Menyepi di suatu tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua agar tak terganggu oleh apapun dan siapapun.

"Ya tentu saja. Silakan. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. "

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Itu..." Yoo Chun menunjuk wilayah kekuasaannya yang berada di sudut kanan. sudah cukup banyak pengunjung yang duduk disana. Sementara seorang bertender rekannya tampak kewalahan melayani.

Aku duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Yoo Chun. Kulihat Choi Ji hoon menggembungkan pipinya bergantian kiri dan kanan. Lucu sekali. Seperti anak kecil dan aku bersumpah, hal itu sungguh menggemaskan. Telunjuknya mengitari bagian atas gelas yang sudah kosong. Kurasa pikirannya sedang tidak berada di tempat ini. Mungkin dia kembali mendapatkan inspirasi seperti di kafe tadi siang. Ataukah dia merasa sangat malu melihat aksiku di atas panggung tadi?

"Aku tidak percaya kau ada disini. Kau bilang tidak suka dengan dunia malam."

"Apa?"

Choi Ji Hoon memberi kode bahwa dia tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaanku dengan menunjuk-nunjuk telinganya.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat gadis yang tadi menggodaku dan keempat temannya masih berkeliaran. Mereka masih saja menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha menemukanku di antara ratusan pengunjung bar ini. keinginan untuk mengulangi pertanyaan aku tunda hingga menemukan tempat yang aman. Aku tidak ingin ditemukan karena ingin bebas malam ini.

"Kesana!" Kataku dengan suara keras. Matanya melihat telunjukku. Dia pun menunjuk ke belakangnya.

"Maksudmu kesana?!"

Dari gerak mulut dan tangannya aku tahu dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Kami pun berjalan bersama ke sudut bar yang lebih sepi. Melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari. Sekaligus menyembunyikan diriku dari kejaran pelanggan yang ingin ditemani.

-End of PoV-

**._.**

Yunho dan Jae Joong berhasil keluar dari kepungan manusia-manusia yang tengah menari di lantai dansa.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menengadahkan kepala ke atas, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku jeansnya. Sesekali ia melirik Jae Joong yang tengah bersandar di dinding di sebelahnya sambil menunduk mengamati ujung sepatu.

Cahaya lampu di tempat itu sangatlah minim, bahkan untuk melihat wajah yang tengah bersemu merah di sebelahnya. Yunho tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas kecuali kulit putihnya yang memang membuat iri siapa pun.

"Aku tak percaya melihatmu berada disini," ujar Yunho setelah lama mereka berdiam diri.

Jae Joong yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya menengadah dan menoleh k esamping kanan dan bertemu mata tajam Yunho.

"Hah..itu...aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan penggemar novelku, Park Yoo Chun." Senyum manis Jae Joong terlukis di bibir merahnya yang penuh.

Melihat bibir merah penuh yang indah itu Yunho merasakan desir angin menggelitik di relung hatinya. Ia merasa ingin menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ditepiskan pikiran gila yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Bukankah malam ini ia tidak ingin bercinta.

"Hei...jadi hanya untuk bertemu dengan Yoo Chun kau mau pergi ke bar. Ke dunia malam yang tidak kau sukai..." ujar Yunho dengan sarkastis. Dia lebih mendekat dan mencondongkan wajahnya sehingga dekat dengan telinga Jae Joong. "Bagaimana penampilanku tadi di atas panggung?" Sejenak Yunho dapat melihat Jae Joong yang tidak nyaman dengan bisikannya tadi.

Jae Joong sedikit menelengkan kepala ke arah kiri. Sekadar menjauhkan nafas pria itu yang kini menggelitik seluruh indranya. Jae Joong seolah mengerti, pria ini pasti tengah bercanda. Seperti yang dilakukannya siang tadi di Kafe Rising Sun.

"Menurutku kurang seksi. Kang Hyun Mi masih lebih seksi dan menggairahkan dibandingkan kau." Jae Joong tersenyum sambil berbalik sembilan puluh derajat.

Mereka tengah berhadapan dengan mata tajam masing-masing. Mata Jae Joong meneliti dari wajah Yunho, turun ke leher, dada yang tadi berkilau tertimpa cahaya, turun keperut, dan berhenti pada penis yang tertutup jeans. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah.

Yunho tahu maksud pria ini. Dalam novel pria cantik di depannya Kang Hyun Mi menari di atas panggung dan melepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuh. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada semua mata yang memandang dengan senyum menggoda di bibir merahnya.

"Hahahaha…! Apakah kau ingin aku menari seperti di novelmu? Aku akan melakukannya bila kau mau. Sekarang juga, Choi Ji Hoon. Di depan mu!"

Yunho menantang Jae Joong. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong di Kafe Rising Sun. Yunho mencoba menggoda dengan memainkan kancing jeans-nya.

Jae Joong yang tadi melihat ke arah celana jeans yang dimain-mainkan itu menengadahkan pandangannya ke wajah Yunho yang tengah menyeringai menggodanya. Mata indah Jae Joong menatap tajam bola mata Yunho seakan menantang.

Yunho tersenyum, ia berbalik dan kini berdiri di depan Jae Joong. kedua tangannya masing masing ditempelkan di dinding di sebelah kedua bahu Jae Joong sehingga memerangkap tubuh kecilnya.

Jae Joong tahu, saat ini Yunho dan dia tengah bercanda. Persis seperti di Kafe Rising Sun siang tadi.

Mengingat keberaniannya itu pipi Jae Joong bersemu merah. Beruntung sinar lampu remang-remang menyamarkan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi seputih salju itu. Seorang Kim Jae Joong tidak ingin kalah, maupun dikalahkan. Meski ia hanya tahu tentang teori, tidak tahu bagaimana praktek sebenarnya ia mencoba mengikuti saja permainan pria yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Jae Joong mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diletakkan dibahu kiri Yunho dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Hanya sebatas itukah..Jung Yunho?" Jae Joong bersumpah demi Tuhan atau apapun yang mulia di atas dunia ini. Pada saat bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, ia sangat...sangat malu. Sebagai orang yang tak berpengalaman tentang seks, kata-kata menantangnya itu mengandung nada sarkastik yang memiliki banyak arti dan ia mengucapkannya pada seorang Jung Yunho sang penari striptis.

Samar-samar Yunho mendengar suara seorang gadis dan keempat temannya yang ingin mem-bookingnya. Ia tahu bahwa kelimanya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan benar saja. Mata mereka ternyata cukup tajam untuk menemukannya. Salah satu dari mereka melihat dan menunjuk ke arahnya. Kalau saja tidak dipisahkan oleh pria-pria yang tengah menari dan mencoba mengajak mereka bergabung, Yunho yakin dia akan didapatkan beberapa detik lagi.

Terdorong keinginan hati atau hanya ingin berkelit dari para gadis itu, Yunho semakin berani terhadap pria cantik di depannya.

Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di dinding. Menyentuh pipi putih Jae Joong yang tanpa cela lewat jari telunjuknya. Menyentuh dengan sangat pelan menyusur hingga dagu sehingga menimbulkan sensasi lain dalam tubuh Jae Joong. Kemudian Yunho meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Jae Joong. Mengelus dan menekan lembut bibir itu. Kulit Jae Joong sama dengan yang ia bayangkan. Sangat halus. Bibirnya terasa begitu lembut.

Jae Joong menjadi sedikit takut. Permainan nakalnya telah membawa ke situasi yang membahayakan. Ia tidak suka mengakui kalah. Ego nya cukup besar. Ia pun menaruh tangannya yang tadi di bahu Yunho menuju belakang leher Yunho. Jae Joong hanya mengikuti insting liarnya.

Jari Yunho turun ke leher putih Jae Joong, membuat pria cantik itu terkesiap kaget. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Jae Joong menyukai sentuhan Yunho.

Jae Joong pun mulai nekad meningkatkan kenakalannya walau sebenarnya merasa malu. Jae Joong memijit, memainkan atau memilin ujung-ujung rambut di tengkuk Yunho. Sensasi yang membuat Yunho nyaman dan semakin ingin lebih...

Yunho ingin mengecup bibir merah di hadapannya yang seolah mengundang untuk disentuh dengan bibirnya. Wajah Yunho semakin mendekat dengan bibir Jae Joong. Jae Joong tidak bergerak, dan Yunho pun mengecupnya pelan. Tak cukup sekali itu ia merasakan kelembutannya. Yunho melahap bibir mungil kecil itu dengan perlahan.

Pelan namun intim, Yunho memanjakan bibir lembut itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Yunho tahu, pria ini sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan bibir mereka. Tetapi perlahan mata yang membelalak kaget itu terhanyut dengan pagutannya. Yunho semakin menekan bibir itu, melumatnya terus dan terus. Membuat Jae Joong akhirnya membalas ciuman itu sama intens.

Bibir Jae Joong belum mau membuka. Yunho membasahi bibir bawah Jae Joong dan menggelitik dengan ujung lidahnya.

Tangan Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jae Joong, lalu turun ke dada dan mencari-cari puting kecil milik Jaejoong yang tercetak di dadanya. Tentu saja bisa sangat tercetak jelas sebab malam ini Jae Joong memakai t-shirt V neck sehingga dengan gampang Yunho mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Meski dada pria berbeda dengan wanita, tetap saja ada kesan lembut ketika ia menekan puting yang masih berbalut t-shirt itu.

Jae Joong mendesah. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya ia berhenti ketika saraf sensoriknya memerintahkan demikian. Ini sudah melampaui batas. Tapi tubuhnya yang mendamba sentuhan lembut jari-jari Yunho di putingnya dan ciuman mereka mementalkan akal pikiran rasional Jae Joong. Tangan kanannya yang tadi masih diam ditempat kini juga sudah di belakang leher Yunho menekan-nekan lembut. Jae Joong semakin menikmati sensasi bibir tebal Yunho yang menyapu lembut bibirnya.

Di tengah ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas, Jae Joong membuka sedikit bibirnya karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

Dengan adanya kesempatan kecil ini, Yunho memasukkan lidahnya menelusuri bibir dalam Jae Joong. Menyentuh gigi-gigi yang berjajar indah di atas gusi dan bibir Jae Joong yang merah merekah. tangan Yunho yang tadi berada di puting berbalut t-shirt Jae Joong menelusur lembut ke perutnya dan menggelitik lembut disana.

Jae Joong merasa geli dan terkejut. Giginya yang tadi masih berjejer rapi menahan terjangan lidah Yunho untuk lebih mengeksplor telah membuka. Lidah Yunho tengah menyentuh ujung lidah Jae Joong dan menggodanya untuk saling beradu. Jae Joong hanya mengikuti insting liarnya. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya bagaikan berperang dengan lidah Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang masih ditempelkan di dinding turun ke leher belakang Jae Joong, sedangkan tangan satunya yang tadi ada di perut Jae Joong mencari ujung t-shirt untuk menelusup di baliknya. Pertama Yunho mengelus lembut pinggang Jae Joong. Kulit yang sangat lembut itu membuat Yunho meraba perut sixpack Jae Joong yang tadi ia gelitik, lalu mencari-cari puting kecilnya.

"Henti..akh..!"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan kata-kata itu dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jae Joong. Menciumi pipi kanannya, lalu menjilati pinggiran telinganya yang membuat wajah Jae Joong lebih memerah.

Telinga adalah daerah sensitifnya. Jae Joong hanya bisa mendesah. Akal pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya yang mendamba sentuhan ini. Dia mendapatkan akibat dari kenakalannya sendiri karena menantang Jung Yunho. Seorang Jung Yunho bukanlah orang yang bisa ditangani dengan godaan-godaan kecil. Harusnya ia belajar dari pengalaman di Kafe Rising Sun siang tadi.

"Desahanmu sangat seksi, Choi Ji Hoon," bisik Yunho di telinga Jae Joong. Bibir Yunho menjilat telinga bawah Jae Joong, turun ke leher jenjang dan putih itu, kemudian mengecupinya dan mengigit kecil kulit leher Jae Joong.

Tangan Jae Joong yang tadi hanya mengelus leher saja, salah satunya turun perlahan ke lengan Yunho. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika tangan Yunho yang tadi memilin-milin putingnya turun ke bawah perut dan menangkup gundukan di celana panjangnya yang berbahan kain.

Tangan Yunho membuka resliting itu tanpa membuka kancingnya. Ia membelai penis Jae Joong yang tertutup celana dalam berbahan katun. Belaian itu membuatnya mendesah dan terus mendesah. Ciuman bertubi-tubi di leher dan di bahu kanannya yang setengah terbuka ternyata belum cukup untuk berpikir untuk berhenti. Dia tidak mau terus seperti ini.

Yunho terus membelai penis yang masih terbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam milik Jae Joong. Ia ingin memasukkan tangan ke dalamnya dan memain-mainkan pinggiran atas celana dalam Jae Joong yang berbahan karet. Yunho menelusupkan keempat jarinya dan menyentuh bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya. Pada akhirnyaYunho memegang juga batang penis milik Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho..Henti…kaaan...!" Jae Joong memundurkan tubuh Yunho melawan rasa mendambanya. Tubuh Jae Joong bergetar hebat dan ia pun sudah berkeringat.

Yunho tersadar. Seharusnya ini tidak pantas dilakukan. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk menghindari wanita yang ingin tidur dengannya.

Jae Joong mengatur pernafasan. Tangan Yunho melepas penisnya dan keluar dari celana dalamnya.

"Maaf, Choi Ji Hoon. Aku terbawa suasana. Tadi ada pelanggan wanita yang ingin tidur denganku malam ini. Dia melihatku, dan aku...ingin menghindar darinya. Maaf..." Yunho menjadi gugup. Ia menaikkan resliting celana Jae Joong dan merapikan t-shirtnya. Ada bekas kemerahan di bahu itu. Yunho melihat sekilas saat lampu menyorot mereka.

Mereka bersandar ke dinding lagi. Mata Yunho tak lepas dari Jae Joong yang berusaha tenang. Mata indah itu terpejam. Jae Joong terlihat begitu tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga hanya main-main."

Bohong bila itu hanya main-main. Jae Joong tidak merasa ciuman intim dan panas yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya beberapa menit lalu adalah sebuah permainan. Harga dirinya tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan Yunho. Ditambah dimanfaatkan hanya untuk menghindari pelanggan Yunho, rasa kesal pun menyelimuti hati Jae Joong.

"Lagipula di dalam permainan tadi tidak ada yang kalah maupun menang, bukan?" Wajah Jae Joong begitu tenang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setenang seorang aktor yang sedang memainkan perannya. "Oh...sudah waktunya aku pulang. Sudah terlalu malam bagiku untuk berada di luar apartemen." Jae Joong beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkahnya seketika terhenti karena tangannya ditarik oleh Yunho.

"Choi Ji Hoon..."

"Ya...?"

Yunho memandang mata Jae Joong. Mencari-cari apakah pria itu tengah terluka dengan perlakuannya tadi. Baru saja Yunho teringat bahwa seorang Choi Ji Hoon tidak memiliki pengalaman seks. Dia begitu polos dan belum tersentuh. Yunho teringat dengan kalimat 'aku yang berteori kau yang praktek'.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghampiri Yunho. Seharusnya bukan dia yang melakukannya karena mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yunho merasa dirinya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Tidak...Hati-hati." Yunho melepas tangan Jae Joong. Rasa hangat tangan itu masih terasa di tangannya.

"Ya."

Senyum Jae Joong mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Yunho masih bisa mengingatnya walau hanya untuk sesaat di bawah cahaya yang remang-remang. Jauh di hadapannya, Jae Joong menuju kerumunan pengunjung bar dan menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**TBC**

Boleh cuap-cuap dulu?

Penting ya! ;)

Seperti yg sudah dikatakan di chap awal, ini adalah FF yg ditulis dan dipublish di salah satu blog fanfic YunJae tahun 2011-2012an, jd ini tergolong FF lama, FF ini diberhentikan setelah beberapa chapter dipublish klo ga salah sampe chap 2C. Alasannya karena salah satu author ff ini hiatus (berhubung ini FF kolaborasi) tp sebenarnya alasan utamanya karena FF ini banyak yg meniru alias plagiat. Bukan cuma ide cerita yg ditiru, tp plot dan beberapa scene jg diambil, dan parahnya author ff inilah yg kena imbas alias yg dituduh plagiat oleh reader plagiator itu. Makanya dg sangat terpaksa dan kesal jg mungkin, akhirnya authornya memutuskan utk menghentikan FF ini.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ff ini dipublish lagi?

Tahu FF Black Heart yg saya Repost di akun saya ini?

Editor ff itu sama salah satu author FF ini adalah orang yg sama yakni kak Fujoshinta aka Dee.

Karena banyak reader lama FF Black Heart (kebetulan ff BH jg pernah dpost dtempat yg sama dg ff ini wlopun aslinya BH dtulis pas jaman album DBSK Mirotic) banyak yg PM/inbox saya nanya tentang FF Endless Night, mungkin mereka jg dulunya reader FF EN ini.

Mereka nanya, apa EN udah End? Kenapa EN ga direpublish kaya BH?

Saya Cuma balas, EN discontinue.

Dan karena mereka ingin EN dilanjutkan, jd saya merayu kak Dee buat lanjutin EN, dan akhirnya beliau bersedia melanjutkan dan meminta saya kembali me –repostnya.

Senang?

Tentu saja, karena saya jg dulu reader ff Endlees night ini, dan saya jg ingin ff ini dlanjut karena EN ini salah satu FF favorite saya dulu.

Akhirnya saya bersedia re-publish di FFn, tp sebenarnya aga ragu jg karena FF ini masuk FF rate M, tp karena banyak yg berminat (setelah saya bertanya ttg FF ini dgrup FB saya) jd saya mempublish ulangnya di sini.

Tapi kemarin ada yg nanya ttg kemiripan FF ini dg FF nya author **Snow' Queen** yg **Dear J**. Dan saya menjawab, mungkin hanya ide tentang penulis dan JJ yg bekerja didunia malam aja yg mirip, selebihnya saya rasa berbeda, apalagi dari segi penulisan, jelas sangat berbeda. Dan kebetulan saya jg reader Dear J, jd saya tahu letak kemiripannya dimana, tp secara keseluruhan FF ini sama FF Dear J itu berbeda, mungkin readers lain jg bisa menilai.

Intinya ide cerita boleh aja sama, yg penting plot, percakapan, pendeskripsian, scene yg digunakan, setting dan gaya penulisan berbeda. Dan yg paling utama tidak berniat menjiplak :)

Ok, sekian cuap-cuapnya maaf klo kepanjangan.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya, karena FF ini masih dalam proses, ayo kita kasih semangat authornya dg meninggalkan jejak ;)

Bukan apa-apa, cz FF ini FF yg spesial buat authornya, bikin FF ini penuh perjuangan, hehe... mungkin reader jg bisa menilai FF ini beda dg FF FF YunJae lainnya.

Jadi.. ayo kasih semangat buat authornya...

Terimakasih ^^ *bow*


End file.
